


With Your Ghost

by Periperi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Character Death, M/M, Osaaka, Sickness, Songfic, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, osamu miya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periperi/pseuds/Periperi
Summary: An almost perfect relationship was broken when one of them died. Who would have thought that the ghost will still take care of his loved one? One of them is suffering emotionally, while the other one was suffering physically."You may not be in my arms anymore, but you’ll always be in my heart.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/ Osamu Miya, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	With Your Ghost

“Pero wag mag alala, di na kita gagambalain. Alam ko naman ngayon may kapiling ka nang iba.” (Don’t worry, I won’t bother you anymore. I know you’re in somebody else’s arms now.) Bokuto said as he looked at Akaashi and Osamu, smiles were evident on both of their faces.

“Tanging hiling ko sayo, na tuwing umuulan maalala mo sanang may nagmamahal sayo” (All I’m asking from you is that every time it rains, you will remember that someone loves you.) With that being said, he walked away, with tears streaming down his face.  
.  
.  
.  
“Koutarou, you saw that didn’t you? You saw me and Osamu?”

Bokuto nodded

Then it started to rain

“Oh look it’s raining, I’ll fulfill your wish, Koutaro. Rest well, my love. You may not be in my arms anymore, but you’ll always be in my heart.”

With one final look, Bokuto’s ghost disappeared. Leaving Akaashi crying his heart out infront of his grave.

“I knew you were watching us, you were making sure that I’m happy, that I’m safe. So, now it’s my turn to do that. Rest well, Kou. I’ll come here every day to take care of you.”

Akaashi fulfilled his promise, he visited Bokuto’s grave everyday, and talked to him as if he was there, listening to him.

“Hey there, Kou, I thought I should let you know that Osamu and I are getting married tomorrow. You really made sure that he’s not a bad guy, huh? You only left when you saw us being happy together. Oh and I heard you, I thought I was hallucinating when I heard you say ‘Tanging hiling ko sayo, na tuwing umuulan maalala mo sanang may nagmamahal sayo.’ But when I saw you with a red nose and swollen eyes, I knew it, it was the end, you were really leaving, and I can’t see you anymore, even your ghost.”

Then memories of them being happy flooded Akaashi’s mind. 

He then started to cry.

“I told myself, I wasn’t going to cry. But damn it Kou, after all these years I still can’t believe that you’re gone. Without you, a lot of things changed, I can’t even hear Kuroo’s iconic laugh now, he’s always crying himself to sleep. Kenma is... quieter than usual, he rarely ever talks, and Tsukishima, he’s not responding with snarky or sarcastic remarks anymore, he’s always sleeping and he rarely eats too. A lot of people loves you, Kou, and I’m one of them, always been a part of them.”

Then it started to rain, but Akaashi didn’t move nor use an umbrella, since he forgot to bring it, he just lets himself get soaked.

“Are you crying with me, Kou? I can clearly remember that one time that I got beched and I cried, you were there to comfort me, you even cried with me. Up until now you’re still crying with me. I really miss you, you know? I still remember the times when we ate lunch together, our extra volleyball practices, our sleepovers, and all of our memories.” Akaashi said while sniffling, and wiping his tears.

Akaashi can see Osamu running towards him with an umbrella in hand, so he gave him a small wave in which Osamu returned.

“Kou, this is Osamu, my fiancé. Osamu, this is Kou, my betfriend and ex-boyfriend.” Akaashi introduced.

“Hey, there Bokuto. I hope you’re happy and you found a place where there’s no pain and sickness. Thank you for being there for Keiji and taking care of him.” Osamu said while staring at Bokuto’s grave and putting his arms around Akaashi’s shoulders, in hopes to keep him warm despite the cold wind and heavy pour of the rain.

“You will always have a special place in Keiji’s hear that nobody can replace, not even me, his friends, nor his family. He really loves you, you know? Don’t worry, I’m not jealous of you nor mad at you, in fact, I really admire you. I admire your ability to make people happy, your kindness that melts people’s hearts, and our selflessness. You were the one who’s sick and diagnosed with cancer, yet you were the one who’s comforting Keiji. I really hope you’re happy and you’re doing well wherever you are.” Osamu continued

“Goodbye, Kou. I’ll visit you tomorrow after the wedding.”

Osamu and Akaashi left the cemetery, then the rain stopped, and a rainbow formed in the sky.

“Love, I think he gave us his blessing, and he’s happy for us.” Akaashi said while smiling at Osamu.

“Yes, he is indeed. Has he always been this sweet?” Osamu asked

“Yes HAHAHAHAHA he’s clingy, sweet, and all the positive adjectives.”

“You really love him, huh?”

“Yes, I do, but not romantically.” Akaashi sighed happily

“Samu, thank you for understanding me, and helping me pick up the broken pieces of my heart when Kou died.”

“Of course, Jiji. I’ll always take care of you, love you and understand you at the best of my abilities” 

“I love you too.”

“When did you get so sappy?”

“Shut up I know you love it”

“Of course HAHAHAHAHAH”

They reached their car and drove away with a light heart and a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Kindly leave Kudos if you enjoyed the story. If you have any questions, suggestions, or thoughts on the story, please comment it on the comment box. I really appreciate it, thank youuu 💜
> 
> The story was inspired by a Filipino song. The title of the song is Ulan by Cueshé


End file.
